My Little Pony Not All Dragons Are Bad season 1 episode 1 part 1
by potatoes248
Summary: What happens when the main 6, Spike, and the CmC get taken to the other side of the Ever- Free forest and it's a town like ponyville except….. It's full of dragons!


One day Equestria a baby purple dragon with green spines was playing with his pony friends Twighlight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie pie. The Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC) was also there the 3 fillies were known as AppleBloom, Sweetie-Belle, and Scootaloo. They were playing ball talking about the time Spike was on his dragon quest. "Gosh, I'm so happy I got away from those dragons." Spike said. "Why's that Spike?" Twighlight asked. "Because, I now know that except for me all dragons are bad." Spike replied. But just then Pinkie's tail started twitching and every pony and dragon knew what that meant.

A book just fell out of the sky next to Twighlight, opened to a certain page. She picked it up with her magic and began to read it A Few of one's kind may change your mind for they have friendship and can teach you how to see what's behind.

"What in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack asked. But just then a white sparkling, flowing light came from the sky

Fade out

Theme song (I don't own the theme song the credit for the theme song also goes to Hasbro either I just changed some of the lyrics)

My little pony

My little pony

What does a pure heart really mean?

My little pony

My little pony

Friendship is magic

My little pony

We used to think that all dragons were mean

My little pony

Until you all shared your pure hearts with us

When we were young

We were to judgmental

To think there

Were any good dragons

Some pony tale

Not seeing the truth in its myth

But these little dragons

Have opened up our eyes

And now the truth is crystal clear

As splendid summer skies

And it was such a huge wonderful surprise

My little pony

We used to think that all dragons were mean

Until you all shared your pure hearts with us

When bullies make us wanna hide

You Strongwinds to defend our side

Empathy is never out of supply

With kind Sunray it shines

The leadership no pony can deny

You are the Clawswing of our eyes

The gem stones fly out of the volcano so beautifully

With Redfire oh my

And you all make cheer and laughter

As easy as Orangetwist my

My little pony

We used to think that all dragons are mean

My little pony

Until you all shared your pure hearts us

When danger makes me wanna hide

You'll Rainbow Dash to my side

Kindness is never short supply

One smitten two is Fluttershy

For honesty no pony can deny

You are the Applejack of my eye

The heart will shine so beautiful

A Rarity to come by

And you all make fun and laughter

As easy as Pinkie pie

When you need something fixed AppleBloom is guide

Sweetie-Belle can sing as beautifully as a honey guide

And Scootaloo always makes stunts look as easy as 1. 2. 3. Oh my

My little pony

We used to think that all dragons are mean

My little pony

Until you all shared your pure hearts with us

Your hearts are pure

And their growing all the time

A new adventure waits for us each day

It's yours and mine

My little pony

What a wonderful influence these young dragons bring

My little pony

Do you know?

You're all my very best friends

Friends

You're all my very best friends

Friends

You're my very best friends

Friends

The light came and picked them up. It started carrying them high above the ground. "Oh, this can't be good" Twighlight said. "Yes I simply cannot believe that we are being lifted up by some light" said Rarity. "Uh, why is it carrying us above the ever free forest? "Uh, please put me down I don't like being up so high" Fluttershy said. "We're not that high up Fluttershy" Applejack said. "Wow! Were deep in the ever free forest now" said AppleBloom. "Ya! Where are we going?" Sweetie-belle asked. "Uh, guys!" Scootaloo said. "Ah! I'm so nervous!" Pinkie pie said. "Wow! I never noticed how big the ever free forest is." Spike said. "**Guys!"** Scootaloo said. "What?" AppleBloom said. "Why is there a huge town with flying dragons ahead?" Scootaloo asked. They all looked ahead and they were above the town. The light had begun to put them down. Fluttershy started quietly screaming and tying to fight against the light weakly. The lights had already put them down, then went over to spike and only picked him up. "Hey put me down, I don't wanna be around these icky dragons! Let me go!" said Spike panicking and struggling against the force. "Spike!" said Twighlight. They all followed him. The light put Spike down at the entrance of the cave and then disappeared. Naturally, Spike called inside the cave. "Hello" Spike called into the cave. There was another dragon in the cave on the side ledge a girl dragon the same size as Spike.

She didn't say anything; she just silently followed Spike in the darkness of the ledge. Her eyes went wide as Spike was about to go into another part of the cave. "Stop, don't go any farther!" She warned. Yet Spike screamed and ran in the cave. The girl dragon grunted and ran to the opening of the cave and climbed on top. The others heard spike's scream and ran into the cave he was in. "Are ya alright?" Applejack asked. "I'm fine." Spike replied. There was a book on the cave ground that Twighlight picked up with her magic. This is what it said: The way to stop Moonlights is unusual and old but, 6 dragons that souls are made of angle light and hearts of gold. "Het, pipsqueak you and I have some unfinished business!" Said another matured voice. "Oh boy!" said Twighlight worried. "Not this guy again" Said Rainbow. The teenage dragon was behind them. All the other dragons with him chased the ponies into a corner and blocked them from getting to Spike so the red dragon could have Spike all to himself. He started coming closer hissing, Spike backed up but soon he was cornered by the back of the cave!

Just as the red dragon was about to have Spike as a mid- morning snack there was a huge flash of white light. The red dragon couldn't see. Then after the light calmed down 3 little girl dragons about 8 years of age just like spike, AppleBloom, Sweetie-Belle, and Scootaloo jumped out of a hole in the cave (also known as the back entrance. There was one brown dragon with black spines, light black lower jaw, stomach, under the tail and ears, small eye lashes, eye brows like the ponies and brown eyes and no wings. A white dragon with gray spikes, light gray lower jaw stomach, ears, under the tail, small eye lashes, eye brows like the ponies, grey eyes and tiny wings ¼ millimeter long and wide. And one red with blue spines and light blue lower jaw, stomach, ears, under the tail and ears, small eye lashes, eye brows like the ponies, blue eyes and tiny wings ¼ millimeter long and wide. They all looked mad. "No dragons gonna lay a claw on him!" the white dragon said. "Ya!" the brown dragon agreed. "Fighting is more S.W.'s thing… but I'll tear you a part if you touch him. "Ohm, yo actually think I'm gonna be stopped by a bunch of half pints like you?" the red dragon looked at them like they were joking. "Hey don't let me out of the bulling contest!" a high pitched voice said. "Um, we would be ever so grateful if you would consider… Uh, stopping…please?" a quiet voice said. They all looked back to see where the voices came from, behind them was a yellow dragon the same age and size as the other 3, with orange spines, light yellow lower jaw, stomach, ears, under the tail, small eye lashes, eye brows like the ponies, orange eyes and tiny wings ¼ millimeter long and wide, she was looking shy. And the one the same age and size dragons standing next to her was orange with yellow spines light orange lower jaw, stomach, ears, under the tail, small eye lashes, eye brows like the ponies, yellow eyes, and tiny wings ¼ millimeter long and wide she looked happy. The red dragon grabbed Spike by the tail and hung him up-side down, he was bracing himself for what was about to come. "Now you little kids get out of here so I can get my revenge on this quote dragon unquote" the red dragon said. "I said… DON'T LAY A CLAW ONE HIM!" screamed the white dragon and started attacking the red dragon. The others were able to get out. "Wow that little dragon sure can get angry" said Rainbow impressed.


End file.
